The present invention relates in general to line burners and more particularly to an improved nozzle mixing line burner for automatically increasing available oxygen for combustion as the fuel gas flow rate increases.
In the prior art, burners which extend longitudinally and contain a plurality of fuel gas openings and combustion air openings along the length of the burner are known as "line burners". The line burner may be used in diverse situations where the heating application requires a specified temperature distribution over a given area. Various prior art line burners have been applicable for use in a wide variety of different burner configurations which has contributed to their flexibility. However, the line burners of the prior art have not been without their difficulties in flexibility of application for some uses, ability to accommodate varying fuel gases and combustion air flow rates, inter alia. Frequently, manufacturers of prior art line burners have been obliged to produce a wide variety of different and separate types of equipment for each separate application, which has increased the cost of research, development and engineering of the systems, the production cost, and the cost to the user.
In view of the difficulties and deficiencies of such prior art line burners, it is an object of the improved nozzle mixing line burner of the present invention to ameliorate the same.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved nozzle mixing line burner which is susceptible to modular production and utilization.
It is a further object of the improved nozzle mixing line burner of the present invention to burn virtually any clean gaseous fuel and with improved heat release characteristics.
It is also a further object of the improved nozzle mixing line burner of the present invention to provide line burners of maximum flexibility for fresh or recirculated process air heating, and for installation in a wide variety of air source circumstances, in order that a system may be custom tailored to the customer's specifications and needs, all at reduced cost.
It is a yet further object of the improved nozzle mixing line burner of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus of increased efficiency, but of decreased complexity.
It is a yet further additional object of the improved nozzle mixing line burner of the present invention to provide a burner which automatically increases, and without valves or other moving parts, the available oxygen for increased fuel gas flow rates.